elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Last Dragonborn/Archive 1
Something interesting I was messing around console commands, when I discovered that there is a console command to "summon" yourself. I was curious so I typed it in. An exact copy of myself appeared in front of me. He (the char is male) didn't speak, but rather said "Dovahkiin" and bowed like the Greybeards. Also, when I used my Thu'um near him he commented like the guards or citizens do, albeit with a voice I had never heard before in the game. Perhaps the Dragonborn was supposed to have some voice acting but was cut? Finally, the gear was full Iron armor, Iron shield, Iron War Axe, 3 potions of each type (Health/Magicka/Stamina), an Iron dagger, the "Book of the Dragonborn" and some gold. Would all this info be worth being written in the Trivia section? Perhaps this version of the player was supposed to be a quest that you have to prove yourself by fighting yourself? I gave a shot to fighting him, he proved quite formidable, using some shouts (Usually "Marked for Death", some spells and finally his weapon. 21:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) The 'Last' Dragonborn? Really? Don't you think it's possible you guys are taking Miraak's dialogue just a bit too seriously? I think pretty much everyone in existence who knows anything about Skryim knows who's being referred to when 'the dragonborn' is referenced. Adding 'last' doesn't help specify anything except to overly-technical people; if anything, it just serves to confuse people who AREN'T exceptionally anal and technical about that sort of thing. Besides, we don't know that there won't be more Dragonborn in the future of the Elder Scrolls canon; I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure that 'last' is an impermanent description. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 21:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't feel that it would be reasonable to assume prior knowledge in this context. Simply calling the player character "the dragonborn" is insufficiently specific in the grand scheme of things - and that's what this wiki is all about: the big picture, lore concerning the entire scope of the Elder Scrolls franchise. It might be acceptable to say, for example, "the first dragonborn of the Fourth Era" or "the hero of the Dragon Crisis". These at least set a timeframe specific to the individual in question, rather than trying to name a person by referring to a category that they fall into. — Lexmechanic (talk) 22:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) In the trivia section, it says the Dovahkiin is the only Elder Scrolls protagonist that can join two Magic type Guilds. This is false. The Nerevarine can join the Mages Guild and House Telvanni. Except it's completely false to say the protagonist from Skyrim is the Last Dragonborn. He defeated Alduin, thus proving that he isn't the last. ::Except in that it is completely true. Since Alduin won't rise again to torment the mortals, Akatosh won't grant a dragon soul anymore. (Sky Above,Voice Within (talk) 20:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC)) ::i. What you must understand here is that for The Elder Scrolls Wiki, the series essentially began with Skyrim. So The Dovahkiin is the first who can do it because he is the first Protagonist because Skyrim is baaasically the first game. ::The Dragonborn isn't the first who can destroy the dark brotherhood either (Which you don't really do. Cicero survives with the Night Mother no matter what you do. keep that in mind->) the Nerevarine does the same thing in Tribunal. But again, you just don't destroy it completely. You just beat up a local branch. ::ii. Talos was also Dragonborn, and he had nothing to do with "Alduinn rising to torment the mortals." Really, anybody who could wear the Amulet of Kings was Dragonborn, and I am pretty sure none of them had anything to do with Alduin. I could pull the Nerevarine who is refered to as "Dragon Born" in the Lost Prophecies, but the Devs implied that had more to do with his/her coming from the West. ::Alessia was another Dragonborn, and she had nothing to do with Alduin. Her purpose was to beat up the Alyeids + FREEDOMS! Not to save mortals from Alduin. ::See, OP, this is the problem with new fans to the game and by extension the ESwiki. They/It assumes the Elder Scrolls world begins and ends with Skyrim. :: 14:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Anon Revised I do wish to point out an error in this page, which was mention in game, actually. The introduction to the page states that previous Dragonborns were unable to consume the souls of the dragons, which may or may not be total bollocks. We don't know, because for all Dragonborns post-Merethic era, there were no dragons for them to kill and consume the souls of. The guards mention this the first time you kill a dragon, if you stick around long enough. I would correct it myself, but I dislike editing. Sorry. 17:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) : I was about to call attention to this myself. It's impossible to even speculate whether or not other dragonborn could consume souls of dragons since none were in existence during that time. I'm not completely versed in the lore surrounding this, but even if soul consumption was never mentioned previously that doesn't stop the player Dragonborn from consuming souls in-game. It would have no bearing on whether or not previous dragonborn could consume souls either, or at least in my humble opinion. I believe this needs to be changed as well. I'm on the fence about whether or not I should do it too. ::The previous Dragonborn were called that because the lore states that the Greybeards summoned them to High Hrothgar and learned the Thu'um and were named as Dragonborn. The game has two different definitions for Dragonborn: :::1) A Dragonborn that can absorb a dragon's soul directly, because he/she has the blood of one. :::2) A Dragonborn who was able to learn the Thu'um from the Greybeards with years of training and was named it, but is just a normal mortal with his own blood, rather than the blood of a dragon. ::It can be confusing, because of the Greybeards definition contradicting the actual meaning. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 15:22, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's rather safe to assume that everyone called Dragonborn by the Greybeasrds is actually Dragonborn. They don't seem like the ones to throw around with titles like that just for fun. And remember, Ulfric Stormcloak also learned the Thu'um from the Greybeards, and he didn't get this title. I can't see any reason, going by your second definition, not to grant the title Dragonborn to him. And for what reason would the Greybeards themselfes not be called Dragonborn, if learning the Thu'um is the only requirement. 18:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::For all we know (and this is going close towards speculation), Ulfric may not have done all of the duties required by the Greybeards and wasn't initiated fully as Dragonborn. Using the "Last" Dragonborn for example, he isn't initiated as "Dragonborn" to the Greybeards until he returns with the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Like I said, for all we know, Ulfric may have learned the Thu'um but simply wasn't fully initiated to the Greybeards. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 18:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Family. The name and possible big family aside, does anyone think we should go into detail on this person's family pre-Skyrim? I got some options of the Dragonborn not mentioning family, saying that all they have is their friends, or that they are outside Skyrim. Didn't find the Serana thing and I'm too scared of the cannibalism of siblings even if it was rhetorical.--Mike Gilbert 00:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Possible Connection to Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, particular the saga of the Nibelungs, there is a dragon-slayer named Sigurd, or sometimes Sigfried. After slaying the dragon Fafnir, Sigurd consumed the creatures blood and ate its heart, thus gaining both the wisdom and the power of the mighty dragon. Could this be a possible inspiration for the Dovahkiin's ability to devour dragon souls? It's an interesting parallel at the very least. 21:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Recent Helmet edit So how is the Helmet on the Dragonborn irrelevant? The Ultimate Fan Boy, Fan of a lot of things 04:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :How is it relevant? I mean, it's the Dragonborn's promotional image, the one that the devs chose for them (observe that they also chose the armor rating for it). Should technicalities matter? 05:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC)